Missing Inheritances
by Axrat
Summary: Link returned from his journey beyond Hyrule's boarders after defeating Ganondorf. He regained his lost seven years, and found who he was looking for. Someone unexpected turns up at the castle, and shocks everyone pressent.
1. Prologue: Unexpected Surprises

**Missing Inheritances**

Graceful paces, silent steps.

The townspeople of Castle Town were all in a rush when they weren't gossiping. A cloaked figure took in everything about one subject, the Hero of Time. News had been travelling that he had returned from his trip around and out of Hyrule. Making silent pace towards the castle, the cloaked figure walked along the dirt path towards the gate, where it was stopped by the gatesman. It simply handed him a letter, which he read in surprise.

"So someone survived…" He muttered as he opened the gate, allowing the cloaked figure to continue up the path.

It entered through the main doors, to be greeted by a servant. It turned down all his offers politely, knowing the castle off by heart. It's only request was to be taken to the throne room, where it knew Princess Zelda was, with the Hero of Time and Six Sages.

* * *

Link let out a laugh, shaking his head. A blue light shone from his shoulder, but upon closer look, revealed to be a three inch tall girl with blue hair, glowing blue skin, and blue clothing, and wings, a fairy. He was sitting at the stairs to the platform where the throne sat. Zelda sitting beside him.

"Nah, Saria. I didn't spend all that time searching for Navi." He looked at the green haired girl who looked about ten who was sitting near by, a green light glowing from her shoulder, another fairy. "I think I spent most of it… or at least that's what it felt like for me… repeating three days over… and over… and over… and over again." The girl let out a laugh at that.

"Sounds confusing…" A dessert-dwelling lady shook her head, red hair flicking as she did so… She stood a step away from the stairs, beside a ninja looking lady.

"I take it the Ocarina of Time proved helpful, then?" The ninja asked. Link nodded.

"So, brother, how many places beyond Hyrule did you visit?" A large rock-like man, a Goron, asked him. Link shook his head.

"I didn't count."

"That sounds like Link." A fish-girl grinned. Saria let out a moan. Link was about to open his mouth to speak, when the doors opened, and everyone shot to their feet, looking at a blond haired woman wearing a hooded cloak, hood down. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties to forty, her hair reaching all the way down her back. It was in three braids, a large one down her back, and two small ones on either side of her head, which were pulled back and tied together behind her head like a circlet. She looked over at them, and smiled.

"So the hero has returned home." She closed her eyes. The ninja lady blinked in confusion, an expression that rarely met her emotionless face.

"You… survived? But… everyone who fought or fled were killed… you died in what was then known as the Forbidden Woods…" She was obviously confused.

"I realise that. My family supposedly died on that day as well." A sad smile met the woman's face. "Only my husband did though… my son…"


	2. No Forgiveness

Author's notes: This is the first actual chapter. The last one, I though I mentioned somewhere, was the prologue.

**Missing Inheritances**

She looked away, her smiled fading. "Has found a life I never wished him to have…" She closed her blue eyes, a single tear falling. "It led my husband to his early death… I knew the Kokiri sensed something about him… I knew they knew… Saria… can you not remember seventeen years ago, or does memory fail the Kokiri?"

"…You-" Saira nearly fell backwards.

"Yes… my husband was the last to wield the Sword of Evil's Bane…" She looked back at Link. "The last Hero of Time. Something he apparently passed down to our only son." Zelda was in shock, and Link by now couldn't move. The ninja shook her head, eyes closed.

"You know a lot about the past. But, I would like to know, if you truly are who you claim to be, then where have you been these past seventeen years?" The ninja raised an eyebrow.

"In hiding. I waited until I was sure that the Evil King of the Gerudo was defeated. I never would've wished this life on my only son, though." Another tear.

"So... let me get this straight..." Saria paused. "You basically dumped your son on us Kokiri, and ran off?" She shook her head. "You should've become a Stafos in the woods, though..."

"I'm sorry, Saria. I hadn't any other choice. If I hadn't, both me and Link would've been killed."

"I don't care." Saria crossed her arms and scoffed. "Drove Mido mad though..." She grinned. Link shook his head.

"...Imposable... someone tell me that either I'm dreaming, or this lady's some psycho." He said.

"I would... but I'd be lying." Saria commented.

"So... Link's mother's alive?" Ruto had that 'did I miss something' look on her face.

"Apparently. But what would I know? I'm just a Gerudo." The dessert-dweller shrugged.

"The only one who defied Ganondorf, too." The ninja commented.

"Can someone explain this to me? Or better yet, Link?" Zelda looked in between the Six Sages. Everyone blinked at her.

"I... I'll be in my room if you need me." Link turned and left the room through a secret passage near the throne, which was usually used by servants.

"Did I say something?" The woman asked, tilting her head as she watched Link leave.

"I think he just needs some time to wrap his head around this..." Zelda shook her head.

"He spent most of his life thinking he was a Kokiri, can you blame him for being confused?" An aged man in yellow robes spoke, his arms crossed.

"No, Rauru, you can't." Saria shook her head. "I'm still shocked, though... how'd you escape from the woods alive?" She looked at the woman.

"...That is a very long story." She replied, before looking at the ninja. "Impa, is it true that none of the guards who fought survived?"

"...Unfortunately, is it."

"...I feared such..." She closed her eyes. Silence lingered for a while, before she spoke again. "May I talk to my son, please?"

"I'll take you to his room." Zelda turned towards the passage. "Follow me." She nodded and they left through the passage.

"...I wonder how Link will react..." Saria muttered after they left. "After all, he's spent ten out of seventeen years _awake _thinking he was a Kokiri... and she just left him without anything to tell him of his heritage."

"How would you react in his situation?" Impa asked her.

"I wouldn't know him very well... but I'd end up yelling at her." The dessert-dweller replied.

"Nabooru, I doubt Link would fall to that level... ever..." Saria shook her head.

"Gee, thanks." Nabooru muttered.

* * *

Link turned as the door to his room opened. He was standing on the balcony that extended from it, looking out at the town. He turned away when he saw his mother enter.

"Link..." She walked up to him.

"How could you just abandon me there? I spend most of my waking life thinking I was a Kokiri... why couldn't you at least come back for me?" Link looked out at the town. "When I found out I was actually a Hylian, it was so sudden in the midst of things I had to time to wrap my head around it."

"It was called the Forbidden Woods back then for a reason, Link."

"So why leave me there?"

"I..." A tear rolled down her face. "I hadn't a choice. I was being chased by Ganondorf's minions. I had to abandon my family in town while my husband, your father, fought against the minions attacking town. I didn't have a choice, Link!"

"You could've left me _something _to tell me who I was, or what had happened. Rather than me thinking I was going to die after I left the forest. When I left... I thought the Great Deku Tree had given me a death sentence or something." He replied. Silence lingered as she walked out onto the balcony with him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"...Please, Link. Forgive me." She begged quietly.

"I'll forgive you for leaving me there... but not for never returning for me... or at least giving me something that told me who I was." He replied angrily. She turned away.

"I never wished this for you, Link. Please believe me."

"I would if I could." He replied in the same tone. She turned and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry you feel like this, Link. If I could fix it, I would." With that, she left.

Link didn't move for what seemed like an eternity, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Zelda, how can I forgive her?" He asked. "She dumped me in the forest, not leaving anything to tell me who I was or what had happened."

"Link," Zelda spoke. "You must understand the pressure she was under. She fled into what was then known as the Forbidden Forest, and left you there hoping you'd survive. Give her a chance to explain her actions."

"It doesn't change the fact that she didn't leave me anything of my heritage." Link reminded her.

"I understand why you're so upset." Zelda replied. "But, let her justify what she did, then pass judgement. Don't judge her without hearing her side of the story."

"Fine, in the morning. But until then, I'd like some time to think." He replied. Zelda nodded in understanding. "You have the rest of the night to do what you wish." She told him, before walking towards the door, stopping in front of it. "Meet me outside Castle Town before you talk to your mother. I'd like to tell you a few things." Link nodded, before he heard the door open, and then close again. He turned and headed back inside, closing the doors to the balcony behind him. He sat on the bed, and looked up. _I don't know if I can ever forgive her... and I hope she realises that. _


End file.
